


The Kidnapping

by AlexTomboy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Sebastian Moran Being Creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy
Summary: Gregory and Mycroft meet for the first time, a few days later Mycroft is kidnapped.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> There are certainly a lot of mistakes in the writing, I apologize. English is not my native language and this is my very first fanfiction on Ao3 :)

-No Mycroft, this case is uninteresting, I do not take it. Sherlock said dryly.

-However you want. I should force you, but I don't have the strength. Mycroft replied, rolling his eyes.

-Yes, okay. Have a nice day Fatty! Exclaimed Sherlock, starting to play the violin.

Mycroft looked at his brother for a few seconds before walking towards the exit door.

In Mycroft's office a few hours later ...

Mycroft had obviously already resolved the case, but he needed someone for the... Legwork. 

What if he asked someone other than Sherlock? If he gave the most precise instructions possible to a not too stupid individual it could work perfectly.  
But who to ask?  
This Scotland Yard man, what's his name already? Ah yes, Lestrade. 

Mycroft started researching this Lestrade from his laptop.

He saw some photos, it was not to displease him, he was perfectly to Mycroft's taste, on a scale of 1 to 10 he easily placed him on 9/10, which by the way, was never seen before. Never an individual had not exceeded 7, even the most handsome man he had encountered were not worth more than 6 in the eyes of the British government.

He had decided, he will meet this Gregory Lestrade, the same evening in the same warehouse as the one where he and Dr. Watson had discussed for the first time. Anthea will stop the Black Sedan in front of the pizzeria where he usually goes on Friday evening.

~

\- Sir. Lestrade? Anthea asked with a charming smile.

-Yes it's me. Said the latter, frowning, looking up and down at the woman.

-Please follow me. Said Anthea, pointing to the black sedan parked on the sidewalk.

-I beg your pardon ? Muffled Greg, coming a little closer to her.

-Please follow me, it's an order from the government. Much colder and already annoyed by Greg.

-No, I will not get into the car of a complete stranger. Replied Greg puzzled.

-Very well, so we will have to use solid means. She said to turn her back on him, still scratching on her BlackBerry.

A 2-meter man with big muscles get out of the car grabbed Lestrade firmly by the arm and forcibly put a linen bag over his head and threw it into the back seats of the car.

After 10 minutes of driving, the car stopped and "Mister Big Arm" was back, he removed the bag from Lestrade's head and violently pulled his arm so that he got out of the sedan, then with his two huge hands, he pushed Gregory forward.

Lestrade advanced without flinching and after 50 meters, they stopped. The officer saw a man at the end of the hangar, leaning on what appeared to be an umbrella.

-Mr. Lestrade, I was waiting for you, I see that we had to use strong means ... It is not often that it happens, generally Anthea and very... How to say? Ah yes, persuasive.

The man in question had an impressive charisma, with a slightly gravelly voice, magnificent auburn hair and piercing gray eyes, it was final, this man had an incredible charm which did not leave Lestrade indifferent.

-I'm afraid Mr. Holmes, that my charms are of no use with him. Affirmed the young woman by tapping more vigorously on her phone.

-Is that so? It is unexpected. Said Mycroft sending Anthea back into the car.

-Mr Holmes ?! Did she say Holmes !? Squeaked then the gray slightly reassured that his charming "kidnapper" was a Holmes.

-That's right. Replied the latter, coldly.

\- Are you a Holmes? Something like Sherlock’s cousin? Gregory asked, making a little pout of incomprehension.

-His brother, inspector, I am his brother... Said Mycroft, smiling wryly.

-As if one Holmes was not enough ... Greg murmured between his teeth.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and looked even colder before continuing.

\- If I summoned you, it is because I need your services. I resolved a case recently, but I need someone who can do the... legwork. Affirmed the redhead with a pout of disgust as he said the last word.

-Do it yourself ! Or ask Sherlock that, I'm not interested at all. Good evening, I have a pizza to taste.

-Lestrade, know that I have the means to make you accept my offer, my men watch, I give them an order ans they execute it without thinking.

-You can indeed make me accept, but I doubt that your men can help you. Said Lestrade with a perverse smile, looking up and down at Mycroft.

Mycroft stammered something incomprehensible then took a deep breath and continued.

-I don't know what you're talking about, but I find that if that's what I think it's perfectly inappropriate! Mycroft took offense, blushing.

-Eat some pizzas with me Mr. Holmes, and I will accept your request. Said Greg.

-I beg your pardon ? No, that is out of the question. Said Mycroft. 

-So Mr. Holmes, good evening! Replied the policeman, pretending to leave.

-Okay... breathed Mycroft. I accompany you, but I don't eat anything, I'm not hungry. Said Mycroft, walking over to Greg.

~

Mycroft stared blankly at the void while Lestrade quietly ate his marguerita.

-The girl who came to get me, she said "government order" Do you work for it? Asked the silver bringing his glass of beer to his mouth.

-I have a minor post at the sane of the British government, indeed. Mycroft said a slight smirk.

-Minor post? A Holmes? No, I don't believe it. Said Lestrade with his mouth full of pizza. He swallowed and resumed. So what is this case?

\- Stolen documents, to a British soldier, they contain information on secret military bases, I asked Sherlock, but obviously that does not interest him. Said the redhead, tapping his long fingers on the table.

-Is that why you thought of the little inspector from Scoltland Yard that I am?

-You are not a little Scotland Yard inspector, you are the best recruit of Scoltland Yard. 

Mycroft was not used to complimenting people, but he had to admit that Gregory Lestrade did not leave him completely indifferent, so that when he thought about it, his cheeks were very slightly tinged with red.

After the meal:

-So, send me tomorrow morning the additional information about this case. Said Greg, yawning.

-Of course, I would do detective inspector. Said Mycroft ironically, grabbing his umbrella.

\- Call me Greg. Adjust the latter by fixing one of the politician's hands.

-I would prefer Lestrade. Immediately replied the redhead.

-As you wish. Said the policeman, a little disappointed.

3 days later, the matter was completely resolved and Greg had to go and file his complete file with Mycroft :

\- I'm here to see Mr. Holmes. Said Joyfully the gray.

-I will warn him. Wait here. Said a kind of fat pale lady.

A few long seconds passed and Gregory began to lose patience.

\- Sir. Holmes is out, come back to see him tomorrow.

A little cry escaped from Mycroft's office and the policeman raised one of his eyebrows, slightly worried.

-No, Mr. Holmes is here, look! Said Lestrade pointing to the door to Mycroft's office, which was ajar, Mycroft looked like he had fallen asleep on his papers.

-Listen, murmured the housekeeper, he drank a lot, it is not in his habits, he is not able to receive you.

-But... why ? Gregory asked still looking at sleeping Mycroft.

\- I don't know, I'm neither his mother or his nanny! Go now. She was annoyed and cold.

Greg thought it was really weird, a man like Mycroft so drunk, it was not normal. He decided to go to 221B Baker Street to ask Sherlock for advice.

At 221B, John opened the door for him.

-Oh hi Greg, what brings you here at this hour?

Greg explains everything from the start to John and Sherlock.

-.... And then his housekeeper told me that he was dead drunk so that he could not receive me.

-What is she like? Sherlock asked with his hands under his chin.

-It was a fat lady, pale as a ghost. Said Greg.

-My brother's housekeeper is neither fat or pale like a ghost. Said Sherlock with big eyes.

-Oh my God! Exclaimed Greg.

They decided to go to Mycroft's office as soon as possible, but it was too late, Mycroft had just been kidnapped


	2. Lies

Mycroft had incredibly heavy eyelids, he opened them with difficulty. His vision was blurred, when he could finally see clearly what surrounded him he saw that his hands were tied to heavy massive chains, even hanging on the wall against which he was leaning.  
He no longer had a jacket, was completely disheveled and out of breath, but he was alive.

-Well, well, well Mr Holmes...

A blond man of medium build was facing Mycroft, his face was familiar to the gouvernement, but he could not tell where he had seen it.

-What do you want from me ? Coldly asked Mycroft.

-James Moriarty, does that mean anything to you? Moran replied, raising an eyebrow.

-Of course! Oh ... No ... You are Sebastian Moran! Why didn't I think about it earlier! Said Mycroft by biting his lower lip.

-I was beginning to believe that you were as stupid as your miserable little brother. Moran murmured, pulling Mycroft's hair violently.

-I assure you that if you do anything to him, you will have the whole country, and even more on your heels. The British government replied very calmly with a pout of pain on their faces.

-If I kill you, does that count? Said Moran with a smile, a predatory smile. Mycroft raised an eyebrow, looking the sniper in the eyes.

-Sherlock doesn't care, as long as he has John everything will be fine. Mycroft murmured to himself, his eyes filled with doubt.

Moran laughed, and punched him the first time, right in the stomach.  
The redhead tried to hold back a cry of pain, he wanted to sound as loud and insensitive as possible.

A second, A third, Then an other, in his face, And in his legs. Numerous punches and kicks made him mad.

-What do you want from me, Confidential information?! Mycroft groaned, her lips covered in blood.

-I just want to see you suffer, you are a man who has never suffered physically, it is time for you to experience it. Moran said, smiling cruelly. However, I have a proposition to make you Mr. Holmes, either I kill your adored little brother, be I release you, you will see him and tell him that last night you were drunk, and that you returned home as if habit. Moran said hoarsely, a horrible smile on his face covered in various scars.

-It makes no sense, you could very well kill him later. Said Mycroft, looking at the different bloodstains on his now ruined costume.

\- Let's say I offer you some kind of reprieve ... said Moran, looking at Mycroft as helpless prey.

-I agree ... The red-haired man simply looked at the floor, avoiding to meet the look of the disgusting being that this Sebastian Moran was.

-Good ! Moran approached Mycroft and sniffed his neck.

-If you were not a Holmes I will go further ... Said the sniper looking at the crotch of Mycroft with a look worthy of the greatest psychopaths.

-You disgust Moran! Mycroft shouted, frowning.

-Yes I know, Moriarty liked to remind me of it. Said the latter with a sneer.

Suddenly Moran untied him and pushed him towards the door.

-Oh and watch over Lestrade, he too is on the brink ... He chuckled.

\- Kiss my ass! Exclaimed the redhead for whom being rude was not customary.

After searching for a taxi for several minutes, he found one and went home, took a shower and changed.

His body was covered with hematoma especially on the belly, on the top of the face he had a small wound still fresh, he will easily justify it to his brother by saying that he hit the front door of his house in the face last night.

At 221B Baker:

Mycroft limped but, made a big effort so that it sees only very little by clinging as much as possible to its umbrella.

-Mycroft ?! John exclaimed, shocked when he saw him in the doorway.

-Dr Watson. Said the Holmes elder politely, bowing slightly.

-But ! Sherlock ... We thought you were kidnapped! John exclaimed, looking at Mycroft incredulously.

\- Calm down, I was just a little battered by alcohol last night, I came home earlier, quite simply. Lied Mycroft, a small polite smile on his face.

-And the false housekeeper? He asked, closing his laptop.

-What false housekeeper? Do you mean my new housekeeper? The redhead falsely chuckled.

-Why are you limping Brother Mine, and where does this scratch on your forehead come from? Said Sherlock partly from nowhere.

-I took a door last night, and I also twisted my ankle I told you, I was drunk. He replied, avoiding the insistent look of his brother.

If Sherlock found out what had happened last night, he could say goodbye to the reprieve he had obtained from Moran.

-Mycroft, Why are you lying? Simply asked Sherlock. 

-I do not lie. Mycroft said, looking shocked.

-You're lying, and badly. Sherlock said waving his hand in the direction of his big brother, casually.

-No ! Finally shouted Mycroft deeply annoyed by the curly.

-So why did you drink so much alcohol yesterday? He Asked with a very slight smile.

-It's not your business! He said, tapping the tip of his umbrella on the floor.

-You're lying to me Mycroft, I'm sure! Shouted Sherlock in front of the window.

-Sherlock, for the last time, I'm not lying to you! Mycroft replied dryly, pretending to leave.

-So tell me why... Said Sherlock, now more calmly.

-Gregory Lestrade was to visit me he never came. I drank because I expected him. The oldest Holmes lied for the umpteenth time thinking that Gregory had certainly not come to their date.

-You're lying Mycroft, I came last night. Said a voice from the other side of the apartment.


	3. Hospital

Gregory, from the start, was actually in the kitchen, and had listened carefully to their discussion.

-But, I ... Said Mycroft, I have to leave for the ... Work! He said, took by a flash of genius to save him from this situation.

When He went outside he took a deep breath it all made him feel so ridiculous, he was a poor liar ... But he had no choice. It was to protect his brother.

He jumped when he felt a hand on the palm of his back.

-Good morning Holmes, so did everything go the way you wanted? Moran's hoarse voice said behind him, as the barrel of the sniper's weapon rested against the politician's back.

-Yes. Mycroft snapped with a drier smile than the Sahara.

Moran pushed him with the end of his rifle and they made ten meters before stopping in front of a dark alley and turning towards this one.

-Now, against the Holmes wall. The sniper scolded fiercely.

-I did what you asked Moran. Leave me now. Fit Mycroft looking at him with disdain while placing it against the wall.

-You're attractive Holmes, groaned Moran, but don't panic I wouldn't touch you, this name disgusts me too much for that. And he accentuated his words by grabbing Mycroft's shoulder.

-Well now, look me in the eye. Said the sniper, in a voice full of hate.

Mycroft looked up at his attacker, his heart pounding into his head. 

When suddenly, He felt a sharp pain in his stomach.  
Mycroft groaned, the pain was so strong that he thought he would pass out.

-Do not make noise ! It's, just a knife blade in your belly. Now ramp up to 221B Baker Street, put blood on your little brother's landing.

~

Mycroft was stretched out on a stretcher, the doctors were trying to restart his heart as best they could, but they were going to have to use the Defibrillator.

John and Sherlock was slowly approaching the stretcher. And the medic opened Mycroft's shirt, placed one of the two parts of the Defibrillator on his chest, the doctor was slightly trembling.

First charge 2500 volts,   
Second charge 3000 volt,   
Mycroft was still showing no signs of life.

\- Gentlemen, I'm sorry but I think it's time to say goodbye. The doctor murmured sadly as he turned back to Sherlock.

-NO ! LOAD ME THIS SHIT AT 4500 NOW !! Sherlock yelled, shaking Mycroft's inert hand.

-Sir we can't do that it's impo ...

-SHUT UP AND DO IT ! Shouted Sherlock, pulling the paramedic by the collar.

Suddenly, when people had done nothing. Mycroft's eyes reopen, and he clasped his hand in his with all his might, at least the one he had left.

The politician's breathing was rapid, noisy, and painful. The latter turned his head to the right then left, before losing control of himself and this debate to descend from the stretcher.

-Let me go! I don't want to stay in the hospital! Groaned Mycroft, sweat running down his forehead.

-Damn ! Mycroft calm down you are no longer 10 years old ! Sherlock yelled, staring him straight in the eye.

~

-He does seem so serene and sweet when he is asleep... Whispered Greg, looking at the redhead who was sleeping.

-Greg? John asked smiling. You're going to offer him a date aren't you?

Sherlock (who was drinking tea) almost choked.

-No ! no ... not at all ... Mumbled Greg, granting the back of his head, embarrassed by this situation.

-John, I have a vision of horror because of you! Cried Sherlock, placing his tea on the small table in the hospital bedroom.

-What kind of vision? Made a hoarse voice of sleep.

\- Mycroft! You are finally awake how do you feel? Greg said directly, with a radiant smile.

-Better Gregory, Thanks. Mycroft murmured, smiling at him.

-Hmm, we're going to leave you two, you have to discuss the case you worked on together, right Sherlock? John asked with a small smile, looking Greg in the eye.

-What, but, no! We waited all this time for ... John cut him off by poking him in the ribs. After a few seconds staring at John, Sherlock had finally understood and they leaving the hospital.

~

-I'm sorry Mycroft. Greg said, taking a sip of coffee.

-Why the hell are you sorry? Mycroft asked, a slight smile on his face.

-I should have noticed that you weren't drunk ... It's my Job after all ... Said Greg, a sad look on his face.

\- We would all have fallen into the panel, Lestrade... Murmured Mycroft. Besides, suppose that Sherlock has long deduced who was my attacker? Asked Mycroft trying to move without suffering too much.

-Yes, Sebastien Moran, Moriarty's doggie. Scotland Yard arrested him 2 hours ago now. Greg said, in a dry tone.

-Perfect, I'm leaving this damn hospital tomorrow night. And I wonder if ... Would you have liked to share a dinner with me? Mycroft asked with red cheeks and a tight smile on his face.

Mycroft wanted to add a few words but he was cut by the pair of soft lips of a man with whom he was now in love.

-Ohhh Mycroft whispered Gregory softly when they separated, I swear if you weren't hurt, I would kiss you again, and again ! 

-What Hurtings are you talking about? I don't see any Hurtings myself... Mycroft said falsely innocent looking intently at Greg with a slight smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, my first fanfiction on Ao3 is over. I hope you liked it if that's the case, feel free to let me know :3


End file.
